Ganikomol
Ganikomol appeared in 1972 TV series called Kamen Rider. Ganikomol (ガニコウモル Ganikōmoru, 78-80) - It was initially a mysterious crab/bat monster which appeared during Shocker's last days, foreshadowing the rise of a new threat. Ganikomol was the only Geldam monster that actually appeared in the series, before the organization became the new leadership of Gel-Shocker. Ganikomol faces Kamen Rider 1 several times as a mysterious opponent, denying to be a Shocker monster. He also tells Hongo about the Shocker kaijin he looking for is Unidogma. After destroying Unidogma, Hongo is left with a sense of unease concerning the mysterious new monster. The Great Leader of Shocker reveals Ganikomol's image to Ambassador Hell only to tell the executive that he is not his concern. After Shocker is destroyed and Gel-Shocker arises, Ganikomol kills the remaining of Shocker Combatmen who try to escape before faces Rider 1 once again. In a desperation move, Kamen Rider 1 goes against its flight attack in mid air, both crashing into each other, creating an explosion that seemingly engulfs both. Revived Ganikomol (再生ガニコウモル Saisei Ganikōmoru, 97)- After its initial defeat to Rider 1, Ganikomol is rebuilt by Gel-Shocker. The only visual difference are the yellow boots, while the original had black ones. He able to disguise himself as General Black, and uses that ability to attract and engage Kamen Rider 1 and Kazuya Taki in combat once again. Ganikomol is destroyed when Kamen Rider 1 throws him from the top of an aerial tramway. However later it's revealed he is just bait for Kamen Rider 1 from Hiruchameleon and he tries to prevent Hongo from transforming. Ganikomol reappears as Dai-Shocker's kaijin. Like Shiomaneking, even though the original one is unique, Dai-Shocker seems to have multiples of them. One is destroyed by Kamen Rider Diend's Dimensional Shoot alongside Leiurus Acutia and Longhorn Orphnoch when they attempt to protect General Jark, but more can be seen in Dai-Shocker's army during its final battle. Ganikomols are seen facing Rider 1, Super-1, Blade, Kabuto, and Den-O. One of them is destroyed alongside Ikadevil by Decade, DiEnd and Den-O. Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders, and new members from the various groups that would have manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction. Ganikomol was among the many monsters who were part of the this alliance. He had a human form and acted as a member of the Shocker police. When Ichigou and Nigo revealed their ruse, he catches Mitsuru and gets attacked by civilians. Later, when the riders united against Shocker, he along with Ikadevil and Garagaranda was destroyed by Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form Boistous Slash and Kamen Rider New Den-O Counter Slash. Ganikomol was resurrected as part of the revived Badan Empire. When the 15 Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders joined forces to defeat Badan, he was seen fighting Kuuga. Ganikomol is a member of the remnant Shocker in 2016. He defects to the "stronger team" of Nova Shocker and leads them to where a revived Ambassador Hell is trying to extract the Alexander Eyecon from Mayu Tachibana, but is ultimately destroyed by the Powered Up Kamen Rider 1's Rider Punch during the ensuing fight. Powers and Abilities Ganikomol is able to fly, and its power and reflexes initially surpass Kamen Rider 1's. He is even able to withstand a crash attack from Kamen Rider 1's New Cyclone. It's able to spit a thick smoke that can turn its target into dust. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Crabs Category:Crustaceans Category:Bats Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Michihiro Ikemizu Category:Characters Portrayed by Shoji Nishizaki Category:Characters Portrayed by Shun Yashiro Category:Characters Portrayed by Tomokazu Seki Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1972 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Super Sentai Universe